


First

by chaoticlivi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this over half a year ago. It was my first smut fic, and I am okay with it enough that I wanted to post it here. As always, I claim no ownership of Soul Eater.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over half a year ago. It was my first smut fic, and I am okay with it enough that I wanted to post it here. As always, I claim no ownership of Soul Eater.

They had started out as slowly as one could reasonably expect of them.

Soul knew that Maka had trust issues, not necessarily with him but with the whole idea of love. It made him afraid to make any moves, even though he desperately wanted to. Their partnership had lasted five years so far; the first year was relatively uneventful, a close companionship, but the second and third years had been full of romantic tension building up.

The third and fourth years were awkward. Both had strong feelings, and both suspected those feelings were reciprocated to some degree. Neither was confident enough to take the first step, though, terrified of what they might be wrong about, of what they might inadvertently do to the partnership they cherished so much.

There didn’t seem to be any rush, anyway. Each knew the other could be trusted not to go anywhere.

However, respect had still grown into loyalty, and then affection, and then adoration, which in turn blossomed into love. And a year ago tonight, those feelings had broken out of hiding and into the light.

Soul and Maka had been so close for so long. It would have seemed completely natural to become as intimate as physically possible that first day.

But they didn’t. Maka had memories of her parents’ failed relationship, and Soul had fears of losing Maka’s trust. All they did that first night was kiss gently.

Within the week, though, they were making out.

Within the month, they had spent a lot of time tangled up in a heap lying on the couch, wrapping their tongues together, clutching at clothes and body parts. Soul had confessed to Maka that despite all his teasing about their size, he really did enjoy stroking and kneading and rubbing her tits because they felt glorious and so…easy to hold onto. He teased her about them because he rather enjoyed talking about them.

She’d felt his erection brushing against her thigh for the first time, and had stared into his eyes as she reached down and held onto it, massaging it through his pants, exploring his balls and the inside of his thighs before returning to the tip of the head that was sticking out so prominently. That had made him clutch harder onto her breast and grind into her hand while he kissed her in the most unchaste way imaginable. He moaned a little to encourage her to continue.

Maka started out looking curious and frankly innocent about the whole process, he noticed. But then he saw a mischievous spark in her eye and knew he’d helped her discover a new part of herself.

She liked it. She felt her own body reacting to him, and grinned because it was so exciting to take a walk on the wild side with Soul. She’d experimented on herself before, as everyone does, but this was far superior. When she was alone, she couldn’t help but feel pathetic and dirty doing it because her family history had led her to feel that way about sexual pleasure. With Soul, however, everything felt right.

On his part, Soul was thrilled to uncover this side of his meister. The side that wanted him. All along he’d known she must have this hiding within her somewhere.

Neither pushed too hard for those little sessions to progress any further; they agreed to take it slowly. Both did generally need a nice long shower afterwards, of course.

By another month later, though, clothes were coming off and Soul and Maka were doing everything but one particular deed.

They spent the next ten months in this state; he enjoyed watching her writhe while she came for his tongue that flitted around and inside her most sensitive parts; afterward he’d tease her about her facial expressions and then growl that they were really sexy after all.

She was embarrassed at first about the idea of him with his face buried in her most private parts. But he’d been enthusiastic, so sincere in his desire to make her feel good (and, she noticed with great satisfaction, bursting with lust). She later remembered fondly how awkward he’d started off, trying a little too hard to look nonchalant about the mysterious body parts he was suddenly learning how to lick just the right way.

But he was a quick learner.

She loved watching him completely lose his cool while she took his cock in her mouth and licked and sucked and hummed gently until he came and she swallowed, because she wanted him to know she accepted all of him.

Sometimes he couldn’t help but smirk at the memory of how unsure she’d been the first time she sucked him off. Right after he ate her out for the first time, she returned the favor. But she had been so soft and easygoing on his cock it had driven him absolutely crazy with unfulfilled lust; at last he desperately insisted that she please just go hard because it wasn’t going to break.

They’d done it to each other at the same time, too, and it was then that they discovered the practical applications of Soul Resonance outside of battle.

* * *

That night, Maka decided, would definitely be the perfect night. She’d set it up so it would be a surprise, too.

She knew Soul would be willing. They’d talked about it before, and he had been very understanding of her desire to wait a while, but now would be the right time. They were going to the ball at Shibusen together; she was excited to be at the party, though she knew her partner was just going because he felt obligated.

It would be such an…atmospheric time to surprise him with her readiness.

“No, Maka,” he whined. “I hate dancing in front of people.”

“Why?! Everyone looks the same when they’re doing it!”

“It’s just so…so…so uncool.” He muttered. “The music sucks anyway.”

“Oh, get over it. Come on already.” She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a suitably clear space on the floor. Then, without his permission, she put her hands on his arms and shoulders.

This was his cue to lead.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “You win this time.”

She smiled happily as they swayed along for a few minutes. She thought ballroom dancing was just so romantic, but Soul was very uncomfortable with it. She suspected it reminded him of past insecurities.

Well, there was no reason for that.

But she decided it was time to make her move before he got tired and managed to flee from the dance floor. She leaned up and whispered as quietly as she could.

“Hey Soul.”

“Yeah?”

“I…I went to the doctor’s about a week ago.”

“Huh?” He stopped dancing and looked at her, alarmed. “Why didn’t you tell me? What’s wrong?”

She only smiled and tried to gently nudge him into dancing again. “Nothing’s wrong.” Maka looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, but no one was standing too close and everyone looked preoccupied anyway. “I wanted to surprise you. I’ve been on the pill.”

Soul relaxed visibly and didn’t fight her dancing anymore. “Are you trying to tell me…?”

Maka nodded. “I think it’s time,” she whispered. “Tonight.”

Soul grinned broadly, that cocky, toothy smile that she loved so much. “Oh man. Oh man. Let’s leave early.”

“Wait - Soul! People are gonna know we’re up to something if we just leave now!”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Soul did get his wish - kind of. Maka let him take her home half an hour early. They were just thinking they would be able to sneak out without being noticed when Liz intercepted them on the way out the door.

“Hey, everything okay?” she asked.

“Uh - yeah, just tired,” Maka lied.

“Oh, okay,” Liz said with a knowing grin. She’d caught on. “Aren’t you coming to the party after?”

“Maybe,” Maka said tersely. Liz nodded and let them go.

* * *

Soul had thought they’d be at each other the moment the door closed behind them. But really, things moved much more slowly. Both were bashful. They embraced and kissed for a moment before Soul led Maka to his bedroom, checked around for any sneaky purple cats, and locked the door.

Maka stood next to his bed. Soul sat down on it, pulling her toward him by the hand. She climbed on this lap and straddled the boner that was already straining through his pants; he leaned in for a kiss. It didn’t take her very long to bring the kiss to a fever pitch.

“Whoa,” he said.

“The truth is I’ve wanted this for years, Soul. I just…thought it would be best for us if we waited. But lately, I’ve felt so ready.”

Soul nodded. “I’ve been ready.” And he stuck his hand up the dress she’d worn to the dance, caressing her thighs and teasingly brushing at the base of her panties where her lips met. He may as well have struck a match on them; she thought she’d been burning for him before but that was nothing compared to the sparks that his long, pianist fingers ignited now.

Maka could actually feel herself opening up down there, loosening up, making room for him to slide inside.

She grinned and hurriedly pulled the dress over her head, struggling for a moment before she was finally able to cast it onto the floor. Then they both tipped onto the bed. Soul picked at the back of her bra for a moment before Maka finally decided to just take it off for him, while he grunted in appreciation and ripped off his own dress shirt and wriggled out of his pants.

They were embracing in only underwear now. She buried her face in his chest and kissed him all over, running her hand along his huge scar. It wasn’t a sexual touch this time; it was comforting and full of admiration.

Soul’s touch was sexual, though. He ran his hands over her ass, and along her hips and along the side of her crotch. He nibbled on her ear, and pulled her chin up so he could kiss her.

As he used his tongue to stroke her mouth inside and out, he stuck his fingers between her legs again, running his fingers just barely along the crease her lips made in her panties. They were already soaked. That sent a shock of arousal through his body as he enjoyed the warm, soft, moist feeling and imagined his fingers were his dick instead…

He’d only meant to tease her but found himself massaging her wet underwear hard, starting where he knew her clit hid underneath and progressing all the way back to the fabric that covered her entrance.

“Ahhh,” she sighed, and gyrated her hips around his hand. His fingers there just made her want more of him.

She reached out and grabbed his hard cock through his boxers.

“Ah…ah yeah, Maka,” he whispered against her ear.

Soul thought he was going to faint when she lifted a leg over him, maintaining the kiss the entire time, and climbed on top of him so that her pussy rested against his erection. She rode it through the fabric and he moaned again in approval, thrusting his hips upward and clutching at her skin.

For a long time, they writhed together, panting, hearts fluttering. Touching, grabbing, groping, rubbing, grinding, licking, humping, embracing, intertwining.

He wanted to be inside her so badly. He was so desperate to feel her around him.

Her core was wide open, ready to receive him. She needed to receive him.

Maka slipped her panties off and rubbed her bare folds against him.

“Maka. I want you. Now.”

She stared into his eyes as she said, “Come inside me, then.”

She helped pull his boxers off and returned to the bed, this time lying next to him. He turned to face her and she straddled his hips once again. His privates - all of them, his head and shaft and balls - rubbed against her wetness. He soon rolled her on her back, cock poised right near her entrance in a way that made both their heads swim.

“Hang on, Maka,” he said in a tone that worried her. “Is this gonna…hurt you?”

“It will be okay, Soul.” She smiled as reassuringly as she could through her lusty haze. “Let’s resonate now.”

Wordlessly, he leaned up and touched his forehead to hers. “Good idea. Let’s go, then.”

They felt their souls merge.

Their eyes opened wide as each felt a rush of emotion and intense arousal from the other. Fully realizing what they were about to do, they were also nearly overcome with nerves.

But neither wanted to turn back. Soul was dripping with pre-come; he shakily guided himself until he found where he needed to be, started to push in, and…

Through their link he felt a shock of pain.

“Maka!” He looked up at her face and was just about to quit entirely. He couldn’t do this if she was going to hurt this way. Maybe they’d have to practice more slowly first…

“Soul. Don’t stop,” she commanded, gritting her teeth. She could feel his hesitation and anxiety. “I…we have to get through this part. It’ll get better. Trust me.” She smiled weakly. “I know it.”

Soul could feel her determination as well; and her desire had not gone away. She still wanted him badly. She was not putting up a front. So he slid in the rest of the way, watching her face. She grimaced and whined but her desire did not waver.

Finally he was all the way in. He was a little distracted worrying about Maka, but then again, feeling his member slide inside of her was easily the best physical sensation he’d ever encountered. It took a lot of effort not to start thrusting absentmindedly.

Maka concentrated on getting used to the feeling of her weapon’s dick inside her body. She clung to the pleasure she was receiving from his half of the resonance; it helped dull her own perception of pain, made it more bearable. She noticed that Soul put his head up near hers, resting his chin on her shoulder and kissing her neck comfortingly.

Her body was accepting him now. She tilted her hips around, trying to find just the right angle.

He gasped as she alternately tightened and loosened her muscles around him. Experimentally, she began to thrust upward and downward very slowly, getting used to the feeling of him sliding in and out and moving around. Pleasure - her own pleasure - was overriding pain now. She was learning how to hold herself so that his thrusts could indirectly stimulate her clit.

Soul wondered if he was going to faint when he finally heard, “All right, Soul. You can start moving…slow.”

He did so eagerly, holding each in and out position for a few moments before slowly moving again. He still concentrated carefully on Maka’s side of their connection; her pain was fading, and she was feeling absolutely thrilled. He made eye contact and grinned - widely, toothily, and lovingly.

Through the resonance link, Maka could feel hints of Soul’s intense pleasure and it was driving her wild, too. She ground upward repeatedly in a way that would compliment Soul’s thrusts, encouraging him to finally go faster.

He propped himself up further on his arms and picked up speed. As he did he felt more pleasure from Maka, so it seemed safe to go ahead and indulge himself now. She was enjoying the feelings he was sending her, too.

For both, the sensation of sexual pleasure was hard to describe.

It was like the feeling they got in their throats just before finally quenching their thirst after drinking a whole glass of water. Except it was deep inside her folds and enveloping his cock and balls and it lived deep in their guts and at the cores of their chests and it was a burning fire.

Maka exhaled a long, loud sigh and smiled broadly, assuring Soul that he was doing everything exactly right, as her upper half writhed against the bed and her lower half bucked into him over and over again, receiving his own thrusts eagerly.

She gripped the sheets, pushed her palms against them, curled her hands into fists as she tried to figure out how best to enjoy the pleasure she could feel coming from Soul’s side of their resonance.

Soul’s heart pounded against his ribcage and his whole body was trembling with anticipation. If he wasn’t so exhilarated he’d have trouble getting his shaky arms to hold himself up. He smiled warmly at Maka to encourage the continued intensity of her bliss through their connection.

She felt another spark start inside herself when his teeth flashed.

Then, still using her soul feedback as a guide to the proper thrusting motion, Soul adjusted his position a little bit. His arms folded along the side of her body in a kind of lying-down embrace; his chest rested gently on hers. He gently nibbled at the side of her neck, where it joined with her shoulder, and noticed that she was getting goose bumps.

He moved his teeth to the side of her ear again. Maka felt yet another thrill ripple across her skin as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

“Soul,” she breathed. “Wow. This is…incredible. You’re incredible.” For emphasis she pushed her widely-spread feet hard against the bed and strained against him. She maneuvered her arms so that she could grab his butt with both hands and pull him in as she thrust her own hips upward.

She wanted as much of him as possible. She thought it and he could feel it. He adjusted his arms again to hold himself up better and pushed into her, feeling her wetness sliding and smacking and dripping against his balls.

He whispered into her ear, “You’re pretty incredible too, you know.”

Both sped up their frantic thrusts. Soul lifted his torso again to make it easier to slide in and out; Maka clutched his ass as tightly as she could, constantly willing him closer.

Every time he pulled back she missed his hard erection inside of her, and every time he paused (for even a nanosecond) as he pushed all the way in she wanted to feel him move again.

And he couldn’t get enough of her soft, tight, humid pussy enveloping his boner. The feeling of it, the texture as she covered and uncovered him like a sheath together with her quickly mounting pleasure coming through their connection brought him so close to the edge.

“Makaaaa… ohh yeah.” He moaned.

She felt their resonance link tingle with their impending orgasm.

“Ahhh…” she sighed. “Soul… yes. Perfect.” And there was something else she wanted to say before this was over, so she did: “I…I love you.”

“Maka. I love you too,” he rumbled.

The arousal in her muscles that surrounded Soul’s cock was like a tidal wave. Maka felt the heat in and around the opening to her core bring the wave to its crest, pulling the metaphorical shoreline back as it reached its full height. She arched her back toward him, essentially ending her thrusts but gyrating her hips to drag herself along every inch of his heated member from every angle.

Meanwhile, Soul focused on the pleasure he sensed coming through to him. His head and shaft were pure heat; he stayed on the edge of his own wave as long as he could, wanting this to be not only mutual but absolutely perfect.

“Soooooul,” she moaned, more loudly this time. Maka’s impulse was mostly to stay quiet, being rather afraid of anyone hearing. But she wanted Soul to hear her orgasm happen - not only feel it in her body and soul and smell it on her skin but hear it in her voice and see it on her flushed face and…

And there it was. He felt both her body and her soul reach that point of no return.

Soul smiled at her again, but couldn’t resist leaning his head back for his own guttural moan. “Maaaaka…oh. Yes.” He tried to infuse those simple sounds with all the want and love and need he’d felt for her over the years.

She was coming hard, dropping over the edge of the wave. The pulsing in her muscles started out fast…

He slowed down a little, pumping with as much passion but savoring a few blissful moments of being able to feel her orgasm surrounding him, massaging him, every pulsing inch of her sliding along his length. He focused hard on her throbbing around him and the beats went “one-two-three…”

And on the fourth throb, he let himself go.

“Ahhhh…here I come…”

She could feel his dick move, pulsing like she did with pleasure. She could feel him coating the inside of her, and she could even feel a little bit of the hot, thick, sticky stuff drip out around her opening as he continued to thrust more slowly.

They stayed in position for a while - it could have been seconds, it could have been hours - feeling the orgasm in their bodies and souls as it slowly faded.

And suddenly, they were overcome with utter exhaustion. Suddenly their limbs were burning from the effort of moving so much. Suddenly they were conscious of being out of breath. They silently agreed to let the resonance go for the time being as they smiled in contentment.

Soul stayed in for a brief time until both their aftershocks seemed to be gone. Then he gently pulled out, hyper-aware of both their sensitive private parts. With a sigh, he flopped down next to Maka, who closed her eyes in utter contentment.

She threw an arm over his chest and nuzzled into his neck, this time placing chaste kisses everywhere.

“Thank you, Soul.”

“Hmm? For what?”

“For…for doing that with me. It went really well. It didn’t hurt too much; the pain went away pretty fast. The resonance really helped.”

Soul smirked tiredly. “My pleasure.” He brought his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her close to him.

Hopefully she’d fall asleep as quickly as he knew he would. They could deal with the mess in the morning.

It is frequently said that reaching mutual orgasm is incredibly rare, even almost impossible, during a sexual encounter between virgins.

But soul resonance can accomplish marvelous things.


End file.
